Love, Kristie
by rynni is happy
Summary: What happens to Squid after leaving CGL, told from the view of one of his classmates. Squid/OC


**Okay, first Holes story. I am in a Holes mood, or phase, or something, because I watched the movie four times in the last week and read the book twice. **

**Anyway, Squid is one of my favorite D Tent boys just because I think he has the potential to be a cool character, but he was never that fleshed out. I don't think I really fleshed him out either, but I did give him a girlfriend. **

**I do not own Holes: the book or the movie. I mean, I own a copy of the book, and I have a feeling the movie is going on my Christmas list, but Louis Sachar was the one that wrote it and came up with it and raised it and is awesome. I'm just someone with too much free time on their hands. **

* * *

><p>914

Dear diary,

Today some of the teachers at school said that there would be two new kids coming in a couple of days. I wonder what they'll be like.

Love, Kristie

* * *

><p>916

Dear diary,

The two new kids came today. They're kind of weird. One is named Alan and the other is Ricky, but they call each other Squid and Zigzag. Apparently they're best friends. Alan is cute—he has brown hair and dark eyes and a nice smile. His accent is pretty cool, too. Ricky is a bit more _eccentric_ looking, since his hair sticks out in every direction and his neck is about as long as his head. I would say that his blue eyes are the only normal things about his appearance.

I talked to Alan for a minute or two this morning. One of the teachers assigned me to be their mentor and show them around. When we were walking around the school, they kept talking about people named "X-Ray" and "Caveman" and a whole bunch of other names that were random things, like theirs. I wonder why they do that.

Love, Kristie

* * *

><p>917

Dear diary,

Today Alan and I were paired as lab partners in biology. We were dissecting fetal pigs. Alan didn't say much aside from anything to do with science. Ricky wasn't in our class, so he wasn't very talkative. But he did say that he wanted me to call him Squid. Weird.

Oh, and I noticed that sometimes Squid and Zigzag (I figured that he would want me to do the same thing) do weird things with their clothes, like they're expecting to be wearing a jumpsuit or something. It's probably nothing, but they just look uncomfortable in their jeans and T shirts.

Love, Kristie

* * *

><p>920

Dear diary,

Oh. My. God.

I had gym with Squid and Zigzag today and we had to change, you know? So they came out of the locker rooms and they were both wearing sleeveless shirts, so I (and all the other girls in the class) could see that they both had huge muscles! I mean, not like _bodybuilder_ muscles, but ones that told you that they weren't couch potatoes.

And then they started doing all the fitness stuff with us, because that's what we always do in gym, and neither one of them seemed to get tired quickly. _And _they could do the flexed arm hang thing and break the record, which was way longer than I could hold for. What. The. Hell. Are. They.

Love, Kristie

* * *

><p>1012

Dear diary,

Alan asked me out today. It was actually kinda cute. He was stuttering and blushing and everything, like he hadn't talked to very many girls.

I said maybe. I don't know why. There's just something about them that makes me think that there's more to them than what meets the eye. For example, they're both juniors, like me, but they look older. Like they were held back or something. But they don't act like they were held back. They know everything the teachers ask them.

Maybe I'll call Squid and tell him that I'll go out with him.

Love, Kristie

* * *

><p>1013

Dear diary,

Squid was really happy when I said I would go out with him. He grinned and hugged me. Then he looked a little bit surprised that he would actually do something like that. I wonder why it would be weird for him to hug me.

He told me that he would pick me up on Friday. That gives me two days to decide what to wear. I have to go call Alyssa.

Love, Kristie

* * *

><p>1013

Dear diary,

Alyssa was mad at me because I didn't tell her that I liked Squid until he had asked me out. She told me that I must not actually be her best friend. She also said that I could redeem myself by telling her all about Squid and Zigzag and what they were like. She doesn't know them, see, because she goes to that other school district…I don't remember what it was called.

I called Squid to see where we were going, so I would know what to wear, you know? He told me that we could do whatever I wanted to do (aww!) and he would go along with it. I told him that we could go see a movie and have dinner. He agreed. I almost told him to take me roller skating, but I changed my mind because I didn't want to fall on my face too much that night.

Love, Kristie

* * *

><p>1015

Dear diary,

Eee! It's Friday! Squid should be here any minute…I'm just killing time here, just waiting…

There's the doorbell! I will be back to document everything that happened soon!

Love, Kristie

* * *

><p>1016

Dear diary,

Last night was awesome. Squid was awesome. The movie was awesome.

Squid picked me up and took me to one of the movie theaters near where I lived and let me pick which one I wanted to watch, then bought the popcorn and drinks. He held my hand during the movie.

There was one weird moment when we went into McDonald's (because neither one of us wanted to eat anything other than fast food after the movie) and we saw some guy that Squid seemed to know working there. Squid called him Barf Bag. He seemed surprised to see him, but happy nonetheless. They talked about buried treasure while we ordered and some guy named Caveman. I was very confused.

But anyway, Squid was totally sweet when he took me home. He hugged me again and gave me a little kiss before he left. It made me smile.

Now I'm just waiting for the call from Alyssa to get all the details.

Love, Kristie

* * *

><p>1018

Dear diary,

Alyssa didn't ask me for too long—she only squeezed the deets out of me for an hour before she had to go. I could tell that she was probably going to call me again later. I'm waiting for it.

Today at school Squid held my hand a lot, making it known that he liked me and I liked him back. Zigzag just looked at our hands for a second and then started talking about something unrelated. I don't think he cared.

I did get a few dirty looks from other girls. I had almost forgotten that Squid was totally hot, and therefore other girls ogled him. He didn't notice.

I've noticed that I've been writing a lot about Squid and Zigzag these last few weeks. I wonder if that's kinda sad—the only interesting thing going on in my life is the new kids? Wow.

Love, Kristie

* * *

><p>117

Dear diary,

TODAY SQUID TOLD ME HE LOVED ME! AHHHHH!

Sorry, had to get that out of my system. But, as you can see, I am totally excited and elated and happy and chipper and cheerful and glad and joyful and ecstatic and thrilled and all the other synonyms of happy you can think of. And you're a book, so I think you could come up with a lot.

But anyway. We were at his house watching TV and he just whispered it to me. It was so cute.

I love him too.

Love, Kristie (who is loved by Squid!)

* * *

><p>528

Dear diary,

I want to die.

Okay, not literally. But still.

Squid finally told me the story behind how he and Zigzag met, and what their nicknames are from, and who the Caveman and X-Ray were.

Honestly, I don't care that he was sent to a juvenile detention place like that camp. I know that he changed.

And now the reason I want to die (drumroll, please)—he has to go back.

Apparently, this Caveman and another kid called Zero found the buried treasure and effectively shut down the camp. So all the boys from the camp were sent to school for a year while the government figured out what to do with them.

And now the government knows what they have to do—they have to go to another camp. Squid will be gone for _a year._ I don't think I can make it.

Squid said that they let you send letters, though, so we can still keep contact. I'm just really sad. We've been going out for, like, seven months, and I've seen him almost every day of those seven months. What am I going to do when he's gone?

Love, Kristie

* * *

><p>731

Dear diary,

It's been two months. I don't think I can do this.

Love, Kristie

* * *

><p>615 (a year later)

Dear diary,

I was seriously considering skipping this writing session, but then I thought that I would want to remember how I'm feeling right now.

Squid is coming home today! I am so excited!

He told me in his letters that he was reunited with a few of his camp friends and they were all catching up. He also said that this new camp wasn't as bad as his last one. At least at this one they didn't have to dig holes.

I will be back, but right now I have to go to the place where Squid told me he was being driven to.

Love, Kristie

* * *

><p>615

Dear diary,

I'm writing this as Squid sleeps. He was just on a bus for eight hours.

When Squid got off the bus earlier today, I was struck by how much older he looked. I know it was only a year since I had last saw him, but still. He was taller and lankier, I think. He said he didn't have to dig holes, but he didn't say what he had to do now, so I have no idea what effect it had on his body.

Another thing I was struck with was how much I missed him. I mean, I know that it was horrible before, but then I felt like if I didn't see him in four seconds I would break down crying and I wouldn't be able to be moved until he came home.

But anyway—Squid ran off the bus and hugged me tightly, whispering that he loved me in my ear. I didn't remember him saying that until a bit later because I was caught up in his hug. I was hugging him as tight as he was, breathing in his Squid-scent.

He kissed me on the lips right there, in front of the guard and the driver and the other kid he was riding with (which I later learned was Zigzag, but I didn't care at the time) and I forgot that we had been apart for a year. It was like he had never left.

Love, Kristie

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. I hope you liked it...REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews make writing when you have writer's block worth it.<strong>

**Rynni**


End file.
